Short Story :: Changmin Revenge 2
by Thazt
Summary: pembalasan Changmin pada Yunho dan Jaejoong. Lanjutan dari Changmin revenge 1. rnr?


**Author :: Thazt**

**Title :: Short Story Series :: Changmin revenge 2**

**Cast :: Changmin**

**Other Cast ::Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun**

**Disclaimer :: They belong to themselves.**

**Rating :: PG13**

**Genre :: Drama**

**Lenght :: Oneshoot [drabble]**

**Warning :: Ke-gaje-an tingkat dewa!**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>:: REVENGE 2 ::<strong>

**:: Target YunJae Couple ::**

* * *

><p>Changmin duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan santainya sambil mengemil berbungkus-bungkus snack yang sudah disiapkannya.<p>

Ia sudah menyiapkan hari ini khusus sebagai hari pembalasan dendam untuk Umma dan Appa nya tercinta. Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Oleh karena itulah, tadi malam ia dengan kejamnya mengusir Yoochun dan Junsu demi melancarkan rencana pembalasan dendamnya.

Tsk.. Tsk.. Tsk..

Sepertinya tingkat ke-evilan Changmin naik ke tingkat tertinggi dan sudah tanpa segan berani memikirkan rencana untuk mengerjai kedua orang tuanya. Ah.. salah. Coret kalimat 'berani memikirkan rencana untuk'.

**Sepertinya tingkat ke-evilan Changmin naik ke tingkat tertinggi dan sudah tanpa segan mengerjai kedua orang tuanya**

Aahh—apa Changmin sudah melupakan karma jika melawan kedua orang tua ya?

Hmm... sepertinya iya.

Sudahlah! Jika Changmin mendapatkan karma karena rencananya kali ini itu adalah ketidakberuntungan yang ia dapatkan.

Changmin tersenyum dalam rencana-rencana evil nya yang tersusun rapi. "Khukhukhu.. Yunjae hyung.. sekarang giliran kalian."

Changmin mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, ia meluncur ke arah Bandara Incheon untuk menjemput kedua hyung tertuanya yang beru saja kembali dari liburan yang mungkin bisa dibilang..err- Honeymoon?

Rambut Changmin berkibar-kibar terkena angin akibat dari mobil atap terbukanya. Kacamata hitam yang digunakannya membuatnya terlihat keren dan cool.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Changmin memasuki halaman bandara, dengan cepat ia menuju ke tempat Yunho dan Jaejoong telah menunggunya.

"Hyungg!" Changmin melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yunho dan Jaejoong yang di kelilingi oleh sekelompok cewek-cewek yang bisa dipastikan adalah Yunjae shipper.

Hhh- posisi Yunho hyung yang merangkul mesra pinggang ramping Jaejoong, memanglah sangat menarik perhatian. Dan tentunya para Yunjaeshipper itu tentu tidak mau ketinggalan adegan mesra yang berlangsung di depan mata mereka. Gratis pula.

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar begitu melihat mobil Changmin yang semakin mendekat ke arah mereka. Bergegas, Jaejoong menarik Yunho yang juga sedang mendorong sebuah troli besar yang berisi koper-koper milik mereka.

Changmin mengernyitkan keningnya begitu menyadari banyaknya koper yang kedua hyung nya itu bawa. "Pergi 2, pulangnya 5?"

Yap.. saat berangkat menuju paris Yunho dan Jaejoong membawa 2 buah koper berukuran besar dan sekarang?

Silahkan dicatat dan jangan lupa gunakan bold.

**5 buah koper dengan rincian 2 buah koper besar yang mereka bawa saat pergi ditambah dengan 2 koper berukuran sedang dan 1 koper berukuran kecil.**

Entah barang apa saja yang ada di dalam koper itu.

Oleh-oleh?

Mungkin saja...

Dengan cekatan Changmin membantu Yunho menaikkan koper-koper itu ke dalam bagasi. Sementara Jaejoong sudah duduk manis di jok belakang mobil.

Segera setelah menaikkan koper-koper itu, Yunho dan Changmin pun memasuki mobil. Yunho mengambil tempat di sebelah Jaejoong sementara Changmin duduk di kursi pengemudi dan mulai melajukan mobilnya.

Changmin diam-diam tersenyum memandangi posisi Yunho dan Jaejoong yang terlihat mesra. "Ok.. rencana pertama dimulai." Gumam Changmin pelan dengan sedikit seringai setan. "Jangan harap kalian bisa bermesraan seperti itu hari ini, hyung."

* * *

><p><strong>PLAN 1 :: ACTING<strong>

* * *

><p>Changmin membantu Yunho dan Jaejoong membawa koper-koper mereka masuk ke dalam apartemen.<p>

"Mana Yoochun dan Junsu?" tanya Jaejoong heran begitu mendapati apartemen sangat sepi. Biasanya akan terdengar dentingan piano yang dimainkan Yoochun dan juga suara cempreng Junsu yang berteriak saat memainkan game-game miliknya.

"Aku menyuruh mereka berlibur." Jawab Changmin santai. "Mereka tidak menyenangkan untuk di ajak **bermain**." Tambahnya dengan sebuah penekanan di kalimat 'bermain'. Sebuah seringai terukir di wajahnya.

Yunho hanya meng-ooh-kan perkataan Changmin lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Sementara Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

Hmm.. seandainya saja Yunho tahu apa yang dimaksudkan dengan 'bermain' oleh Changmin, mungkin Yunho akan menceramahi Changmin saat ini juga.

Changmin menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa yang sama dengan yang Yunho duduki.

"Minggir! Ini tempat Jaejoong." Usir Yunho pada Changmin.

"Nggak ah.. Jae hyung kan bisa duduk di sofa lain. Toh, sofa yang lain kan masih banyak." Ngotot Changmin.

"Tapi... aku nggak mau duduk sama kamu!" usir Yunho lagi.

"Udah enak nih, hyung. Aku nggak mau pindah..." balas Changmin tak kalah ngotot.

"Pergi nggak?" bentak Yunho keras.

Changmin hanya nyengir tak bersalah dan memasang tampang innocentnya, "Nggak mau."

"Shim Changmin." Desis Yunho mengerikan. "Pergi atau kau akan ku hukum."

Changmin menatap Yunho dengan pandangan polos. Tiba-tiba saja ia memeluk Yunho dengan erat, "Aku merindukanmu, Yun Appa." Pekiknya keras.

Yunho melongo. Geez—kenapa tiba-tiba Changmin memeluknya?

"Lepaskan aku Shim Changmin!" gerutu Yunho. Sayangnya Changmin menggeleng dan malah mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kenapa nggak mau dipeluk?" tanya Changmin **innocent.**

"Gyaaahh- Jaeee!" pekik Yunho keras pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong muncul dari dalam dapur dengan membawa nampan yang berisi kue kering dan tiga gelas sirup. "Ada apa sih?" tanyanya heran.

"Lepaskan Minnie dariku!" ujar Yunho memberi perintah.

Belum sempat Jaejoong berbicara untuk memerintahkan Changmin, Changmin malah melepaskan pelukannya pada Yunho dan beralih memeluk Jaejoong. "Umma." Panggil Changmin manja.

Jaejoong mengelus lengan Changmin yang melingkar di lehernya, "Anak manja." Kekehnya pelan.

"Lepaskan!" titah Yunho. Sifat kepemilikannya muncul begitu Changmin memeluk **miliknya **tepat di depan matanya.

"Nggak." Balas Changmin ngeyel. Ia malah mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Jaejoong.

Yunho bangkit dan tanpa ampun memukul kepala Changmin dengan sadisnya.

"Sakiit.. Umma.. sakiit." Ringis Changmin, tetapi pelukannya pada Jaejoong tak juga lepas malah semakin mengerat.

Yunho semakin menggeram marah, "SHIM CHANGMIN!" bentak Yunho, "LEPASKAN DIA!"

"Sudahlah, Yunnie.. Changmin lagi kangen sama aku nih. Biarin aja." Ujar Jaejoong lembut.

Changmin menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Yunho, "Denger katanya Jae umma kan?" tantangnya berani.

Yunho menatap Changmin kesal sekaligus cemburu.

Tsk.. Tsk.. Tsk.. Yunho.. Yunho... Anak sendiri di cemburuin juga. Dasar!

"Hari ini, Jae umma harus menemaniku!" ucap Changmin lantang yang langsung disambut deathglare mematikan dari Yunho sementara Jaejoong tersenyum manis, "Baiklah. Hari ini umma akan menemanimu sampai malam."

"Asyiikk!" Changmin tertawa lebar, menertawakan kekalahan Yunho.

Yunho menatap nelangsa pada Jaejoong, "Terus, aku bagaimana?" tanya nya dengan wajah cemberut. "Aku kan mau dipijit-pijit Joongie."

"Hyung kan sudah memiliki Jae hyung selama 2 minggu. Sekarang giliranku dong." Jawab Changmin lengkap dengan cengiran kemenangan super lebar.

"Ta-Tapi.." perkataan Yunho terpotong karena Changmin dengan cepat membawa kabur Jaejoong dari hadapannya. "Yak! Shim Changmin!" geram Yunho kesal.

Changmin menyeringai penuh kemenangan mendengar geraman kesal Yunho. Dengan cepat, Changmin mengganti ekspresi nya kembali menjadi wajah super innocent "Umma, aku mau makan." Ucapnya manja pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum pada Changmin, "Tunggu di sini." Ucapnya.

* * *

><p><strong>#PLAN 1 :: Successfull#<strong>

* * *

><p>Changmin duduk di meja makan sembari memperhatikan Jaejoong yang dengan cekatan memasak didapur. "Rencana kedua sudah dimulai." Gumamnya.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>#PLAN 2 :: MESS UP!<strong>

* * *

><p>Dengan perasaan dongkol, marah, kesal, dan berbagai perasaan lainnya Yunho mengangkat sebuah koper berukuran besar masuk menuju kamarnya.<p>

"Sialan kau Changmin! Lihat saja nanti!" gerutunya terus menerus.

Yunho tiba di depan kamarnya. Dengan sentakan keras ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan...

"WHAT THE HELL?" jerit Yunho dalam hati

Yunho melongo mendapati kamarnya yang berantakan. Lebih parah dari sebuah kapal pecah!

"Apa-apaan ini?" desis Yunho frustasi. "Kenapa semuanya berantakan?"

Ok.. mari kita melihat ke dalam kamar Yunho..

Pertama,isi lemarinya berhamburan di atas lantai. Baju, celana, topi, underwear, dasi, dan barang-barangnya yang lain. Semua berhamburan dan menutupi seluruh lantai kamar Yunho.

Bantal, guling, dan seprai yang seharusnya tertata rapi di atas kasurnya, kini bergeletakan tak beraturan. Guling yang berada di atas lemari, seprai yang tergantung dan menutupi korden kamarnya, bahkan bantal-bantalnya pun menempel di langit-langit kamar.

Dan yang paling membuat Yunho tercengang adalah warna cat dinding kamarnya!

Bagaimana mungkin cat kamarnya yang semula putih bersih, bisa berubah menjadi warna **kuning dengan polkadot pink?**

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Jika ada satu orang yang perlu di salahkan dengan semua kekacauan ini, hanya dialah orangnya...

**"SHIM JUNG KIM CHANGMIN! KE KAMAR KU SEKARANG!" **raung Yunho penuh kemarahan.

* * *

><p><strong>"SHIM JUNG KIM CHANGMIN! KE KAMAR KU SEKARANG!"<strong>

Jaejoong terkesiap kaget begitu mendengar teriakan keras Yunho. Hampir saja ia menumpahkan bulgogi yang ia dimasaknya untuk Changmin.

Changmin menyeringai lebar, mendengar teriakan hyungnya itu. Tanpa menyadari apa yang akan menimpanya nanti.

* * *

><p><strong>#PLAN 2 :: SUCCESSFULL#<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ini makanlah dulu. Biar hyung yang melihat ada apa dengan Yunho." Ucap Jaejoong lembut. Diletakkannya sepiring besar bulgogi di depan Changmin yang langsung disambut dengan mata berbinar-binar oleh Changmin. "Gomawo, hyung."<p>

Jaejoong melepaskan apron yang digunakannya dan bergegas menuju Yunho.

* * *

><p><strong>#PLAN 3 :: ESCAPE<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ada apa, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong. Ia membuka pintu kamar Yunho yang tidak tertutup dengan sempurna, dan...<p>

Byuuurrrrr...

Seember besar air tumpah dengan sukses di atas Jaejoong dan Yunho. Dan juga sukses membuat mereka berdua basah sebasah-basahnya.

Changmin yang mendengar suara dentingan ember yang mengenai lantai, langsung dengan cepat menghabiskan bulgogi miliknya. "Saatnya kabur..." gumamnya.

Dengan langkah terburu-buru, Changmin beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya dan berjalan menuju pintu apartemen.

"Sedikit lagi." Gumam Changmin.

HAP!

Tepat sebelum Changmin memutar kenop pintu, seseorang telah mencengkram tangannya terlebih dahulu. "Mau kemana **SHIM JUNG KIM CHANGMIN?"** tanya Yunho dengan desisan berbahaya dan tatapan membunuh yang ia keluarkan.

Glek!

Changmin memutar badannya perlahan. "Hyung." Cicitnya kecil. Nyali Changmin langung ciut begitu melihat deathglare Yunho serta Jaejoong yang begitu mengerikan.

"Aku nggak melakukan apa-apa kok, hyung." Bela Changmin cepat.

"Iyakah?" desak Yunho langsung.

"Iya.. suer deh..." ucap Changmin dengan cengiran lebarnya. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dan membasahi tengkuknya.

"Shim Changmin! Kau dihukum membersihkan dorm selama sisa liburan!" hukum Yunho tanpa ampun.

"Jatah makananmu dikurangi, Shim Changmin!" tambah Jaejoong lagi.

"Heee? ANDWAEEE!" raung Changmin begitu mendengar jatah makanannya akan dikurangi. "Aku bisa mati, umma.. hiks." Rengeknya manja pada Jaejoong.

"Tidak ada bantah-bantahan. Mulai hari ini hingga liburan berakhir, kau dihukum!" Yunho merangkul Jaejoong dan berjalan menjauh dari Changmin yang masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu. Shock karena jatah makanannya dikurangi.

"Satu lagi... rapikan kamarku!" perintah Yunho.

* * *

><p><strong>#PLAN 3 :: FAILED#<strong>

* * *

><p>Changmin meratapi jatah makanannya yang dikurangi secara paksa oleh kedua hyung nya itu. "Hiks.. Jatah Makanan ku normal... hiks.." gumamnya terus-menerus.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>-OMAKE-<strong>

Changmin :: Author! Tanggung jawab! Gara-gara script mu itu, jatah makananku jadi dikurangi!

Thazt :: Lho.. yang kemarin bersedia siapa? Tanggung sendiri akibatnya dong.

Changmin :: Tapi.. tapi...

Thazt :: Udah.. nggak ada tapi-tapian. Jalani aja hukuman mu itu, Cuma dua minggu ini kok. *tepuk-tepuk punggung Min*

Changmin :: Itu sama aja dengan dua tahun tahu!

Thazt :: ah.. udahlah reader, nggak usah peduliin tiang listrik yang satu itu. Biarin aja dia meratapi nasibnya sendiri. Oh ya.. pasti pada penasaran, kenapa Jaejoong bisa kena tumpahan air padahal Yunho yang lebih dulu buka pintu malah nggak terjadi apa-apa tuh. Oke... ayo kita flashback ke beberapa hari yang lalu.

::FLASHBACK::

3 hari yang lalu sebelum kepulangan YunJae dari Paris.

Changmin berjalan mondar-mandir dari kamar Yunho kemudian menuju dapur, kamar Yunho, dapur, dan begitu seterusnya.

"Kau sedang apa sih?" tanya Yoochun keki. Ia bosan melihat tubuh tinggi itu berjalan mondar-mandir di depannya.

"Bisa bantu, aku?" tanya Changmin lengkap dengan cengiran lebar.

Yoochun yang melihat cengiran Changmin hanya bisa tersenyum terpaksa. Ia yakin, Changmin mempunyai rencana, dan rencana itu benar-benar tidak baik untuknya ataupun Junsu. "A-Apa?" tanya Yoochun tergagap.

"Bisa masuk ke kamar Yunho hyung?" pinta Changmin dengan penuh harap.

"Buat apa?" Yoochun kini bisa merasakan aura-aura jahat mulai bermunculan di sekitar tubuh Changmin.

"Sudah.. masuk saja."

Dengan berat hati dan langkah terpaksa, Yoochun pun melangkah menuju kamar Yunho. Yoochun menutup matanya begitu ia memutar kenop pintu kamar Yunho dan melangkah masuk.

1 detik

2 detik

5 detik

Yoochun membuka matanya begitu ia tak merasakan apapun yang jatuh atau mengenainya.

"Fyuuh... selamat." Gumam Yoochun.

Tiba-tiba Changmin muncul dan kembali mendorong pintu itu hingga..

Byuurrr

Seember air dengan sukses mengenai Yoochun hingga basah kuyub.

"Yap.. perangkapnya sempurna." Ucap Cangmin. "Hyung! Bersihkan ya.." ujarnya santai sambil melenggang pergi.

"Ya! Shim Changmin!" pekik Yoochun keras.

:: FLASHBACK END ::

Tsk.. Tsk.. Tsk..

Ternyata, Changmin telah membuat perangkap itu sedemikian rupa sehingga ember itu jatuh begitu pintu dibuka untuk kedua kalinya.

Benar-benar ide jenius!

Sayangnya.. rencananya kali ini tidak berjalan mulus.. yang ada dia malah terkena hukuman oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Hahaha.. yang sabar ya Changminnie...

-[**FIN**]-

* * *

><p>Kekekeke.. apa ini?<p>

Nggak tahulah.. begitu tulis cerita ini, kok malah jadi kayak gini yah?

Gaya penulisan yang ancur pula.. huukkkh-

Maaf ya kalau banyak reader yang kecewa.. abisnya saya nggak tega nyiksa Yunjae seperti nyiksa Yoosu.. ._.V

Silahkan berikan saya kritik, saran, dan concrit untuk fic ini.. semua yang anda berikan akan saya terima dengan lapang dada..

MIND TO COMMENT?


End file.
